Ronniku and Lily's Roleplay page ONLY
Ronniku-Chan? o.o Lily-kun? That you? Ronnikue-Chan! (glomps nuzzling) ^-^ It's been so long! If you don't mind me asking, how are you? I'm wonderful Ronniku-Chan, i missed you.. (hugs again) and yourself? I'm fine...just made a few changes to my characters and stuff like that etc. Anything else you wanna talk about? Or Roleplay about? After all, it is a roleplay page lol. lol true. Um, do you remember any of our pairings? Connor the Wolf x Pishka the Shaywolf and Baizilisk the Snakedragon x The girl who has her mouth stapled and whose name I cannot recall. Funny, her name is the easiest of all to remember; NAmeless the Unknown lol. Really? I thought her name was Original the Character (Do not steal) -shot hard- lol yeah XD that too -shotdead- So...what do you want to do? Connor has some hidden history that I totally didn't make up in the last month. Seriously, what chu wanna do? Iunno lunno?! You lunno?! WELL THAT'S perfectly fine. -shot- but seriously I'm liek super bored. Lol no, you're sorta off your head XD -shot- Lol but wanna RP? Connor hasn't seen Pishka in a while *voice turns into Bill Cosby* What with all his travelin' with the hippin' and the hoppin' and the beepin' and the boppin' -shot- My internet is being a jerk right now, so quoting Shadow, "Damn, not here". Pishka is sorta... kinda... well... she's 'expecting' and i LOVE Bill Cosby x3 'Expecting'? What, like the 30 years later thing? Or something else entirely? She's pregnant. So 30 years later? If not, I'm very confused. What the f*ck wikia? I posted....I hate glitches-- *reads the wiki name* Oh yeaaaah. -shot- Well... she sorta... another guy... and she's pregnant now.. but he's dead... she only thought Connor had left her after such a long period of time, thought he had moved on... so she did, but it didn't work and he left her... now she's pregnant and she's pretty sure she's on her own. Wow. That's some deep sh*t. Connor is my fursona so he acts a little like I would, and like me he would have no idea how to react in that situation. At the least I'm sure Connor would apologize for leaving so long. She regrets it now, and she's sorta... well... mute now.. also... she had an emo section of her life.... her arms are all scar bound... She's mute? Wow....Well it's up to you if you want them to "re-meet". He's the only one she wants to see.. She's isolated herself from every other living being, and her forest... it's dying... Wow...just....lack of words here. Do you want to RP them seeing eachother again? I have no objections towards it. Let's do this... it's upsetting me quickly... Forest denaturation without the normalities of her old life... Pishka: (laying under her tree, basking in the son. She rubs her rather round stomach, moaning.) (Somewhere in the forest, a leaf falls silently to the ground; a dead, black leaf that sears the grass around it) Connor: *is a good deal away from the forest, slowly approaching* I've been gone for quite a while...I wonder what Pishka has been up to... Pishka: (moans, gripping her stomach. She gasps) (the wind pelting through her forest drags the gasp towards Connor, the voice of Pishka flying silently past his ear) Connor: *hears* What the? *he starts to move faster, approaching their tree* (Just gotta say, Nack the Weasel is hot.) Pishka: (lays silently and shivering on the ground, her eyes closed) Connor: *sees Pishka's figure in the distance* Is that...? Pishka? *starts to run towards her* (Thank you lol) Connor: *as he sees Pishka in her current state he slows down* Wh-what...? What happened? (The wind carries her voice towards him again; "Connor.....") Connor: *About two feet away from Pishka* P-Pishka? Pishka: (she looks at him, her once beautiful, sparkling green hair, now damp, decaying and black mixed with brown, no longer looking like lucious vivid willows but like decomposing dirt and leaves mattered together. Her blue eyes, now grey and lifeless, her once vibrant red lips and warm face, cold and pale white.) Connor: What happened to you...? Pishka: (she starts to cry, trying to sit up) C-connor..? Y-you... y-y-you l-left... Connor: I-I... I did leave....Pishka....I'm so sorry....this is all my fault.... Pishka: (groans, gripping her stomach) C-connor... I-i'm... T-there was.. a-another man... i-i'm.. p-p-pregnant.... o-ow.... (blood runs down her legs as she cries muddy tears) Connor: ! Pishka! You're hurt! *he takes off his backpack, searching for his first aid kit* Pishka: (cries softly) Connor: *due to the emotional stress of the situation he starts to cry, just as he takes out the kit* D-don't worry...I'm going to make you f-feel better...! *he takes out some alchohol and a rag, he pours the alchohol on the rag, and attempts to scrubs some of the wounds* Just stay still... Pishka: ! (cries slightly in pain) O-ow... Connor: Alright....this will help you... now we need bandages... *he pulls some bandages out and applies them to the wounds* Pishka: C-connor... (the tips of her hair start to turn green again slowly) (The black, burning patch on the forest floor starts to slowly reverse itself, turning the charcoaled grass back into sparkling, dew dampened grass.) Connor: *sees the tips turn green* ! A-are you feeling any better...? Pishka: S... sort... s-sort of... Connor: Oh God Pishka....This is all my fault....please forgive me.... Pishka: I.. wasn't.. devoted... (continues crying black, muddy tears, sobbing out loud) Connor: *hugs Pishka* Stop crying....please.....You shouldn't.... Pishka: I... i-i... h-h-hurt y-you.... t-that's w-why you l-l-left... Connor: Hurt me? No...You never hurt me... Pishka: Then... W-why'd you l-leave..... Connor: U-um... Listen....remember how I always get possesed by that weird 'burn-the entire world' guy...? Well I didn't want to hurt you....so I left, and I came back as soon as I knew I could control it.... Pishka: (slides her arms under her back so he doesnt see them) Connor: *notices the movement* ...? Pishka: It's nothing.... Connor: .... *stern face* Please let me see. Pishka: (holds her arms out; many cuts and scars cover her black burised arms.) Connor: ! ...Did you do that to yourself...? Pishka: (nods slowly) Connor: Oh...well it's in the past now.... *he looks at Pishka's stomach* Pishka: (moans rubbing it) Connor: So who's the real dad...and how did he go...? If this is to uncomfortable for you to answer then don't... Also if you're hungry tell me...I've got food in my pack. Pishka: I'm not hungry, but i know the child is... The father was a wandering Lucarian... He left soon after i told him about you... i never learnt his name, it was basically a one night stand... But he came back after i sent him a message telling him i was bearing his child. On the way he was killed by bandits.. Connor: Um....wow. That's.... *tries to change subject* So the baby is hungry? Pishka: yes... (groans) he's been moving about, telling me he is for days now... i tripped and couldn't get back up, so he's been hungry for about a week, i don't know if he's still fully alive or if he's dying.... i'm pretty sure its the latter... Connor: *takes out some fruit* ...Do you want it? I mean it's up to you.... Pishka: of course i want it.. i'm not going to let my first child die if i know i can save it.. (she eats the fruit slowly) Connor: Any idea if it's a boy or girl? Pishka: Pretty sure it'll be female, but it could be male; only thing i know, is it'll be exactly the same as me in apperance.. (Pokemon fact; all pokemon that hatch from eggs take after the mother and the mother only if the mother is a different species from the father. :3) (But...so like 1/4 Shaymin and 3/4 Wolf?) Connor: Female, huh? *looks at the forest, seeing if it's alive at all* (No... half and half, exactly like her/his mother (The forests, dark and dying, begins to slowly shine its once beautiful and vibrant light out upon Connor and Pishka) (*old man voice* ...What did she say? -shot-) (lol sorry, i left before i could finish fixing it) Connor: *sees the light shine* ...The forest is connected to you right? Does this mean you're getting better? Pishka: (nods slowly) Connor: ...So we've established nearly everything...I can't help but think there is something else we haven't established... *looks at Pishka* Can you think of anything? (Is Pishka still stuck on the ground from her fall?) Pishka: (Looks at him) was there someone else... whilst you were gone... (she soon looks away) Connor: Well...erm....it's hard to explain. I ''did ''meet a girl I used to know and be...well you know. But nothing happened between us, though. Pishka: But something happened with me... Connor: Something did happen to you...but I....erm... *doesn't know if he should apologize for ''letting ''it happen or something else* Pishka: (cries softly) i thought you left.. i thought you hated me.... (continues crying) Connor: Pishka, I could never hate you no matter what...I did this for you...albeit I should have told you, and I'm sorry for not telling you... Pishka: (gets up weakly, stumbles quickly to her house crying, closing the door weakly) Connor: ... *he slowly approaches the house* Pishka: (cries out in seperate gasps, in her room) Connor: *opens the door, heading for Pishka's room* .... *sighs* (her voice comes to him again; "Connor... this hurts...") Connor: *hears her voice, thinks* What hurts...? Is it ''me? ''Or is it the baby? O-or something else I'm not thinking of? ("My arm.... it hurts....") Connor: *approaches Pishka's room, slowly opening door* Pishka...? A-Are you okay? D-do you need help? Pishka: (sprawled on the bed, her arms bleeding, the knife used fallen on the floor, covered in black blood) Connor: !!! Pishka no! *drops a gem from his hand* Pishka: (moans crying) it h-hurts... Connor: Please Pishka... *he pulls out the alchohol soaked rag* Please stop... Pishka: (cries a bit more) Connor: *picks up the knife, and puts it in his pocket, and approaches Pishka with rag* Pishka: (nuzzles his hand crying softly) Connor: Oh Pishka... *starts to clean her arms* Pishka: (looks away in shame) Connor: *as he finishes, he picks up the dropped gem* I-I got it for you while I was gone... Pishka: What is it? (she looks at him) Connor: It's either a Chaos Emerald or a random gem... Pishka: Let me hold it... we can find out really quickly.... Connor: *hands it to her* (You can decided if it is or not.) (the forest flashes bright lights, and it begins to heal rapidly) Pishka: Well it is an emereld, but not a Chaos Emereld.. It's a Forest Gem, also know as a Grass Emereld. They are my speaciality... i'm suprised you found one, there's only two in existance... (I GOT THE PASSWORD TO MY OLD ACCOUNT BACK :D) (YAY! NOW I CAN CALL YOU LILY WITHOUT CAUSING CONFUSION :D -Shot-) Connor: Wow...that is pretty lucky. A new shrine? Pishka: (her ear flicks up) there's a new shrine in the forest... Connor: New shrine...? Pishka: (gets up, running off quickly) (I've got a new character i think you might like ^^ i was hoping we could possibly start a new pairing since we only have two. Her name's Tandy Tatsu) Connor: *follows Pishka* (What should I know about her? I may have that character that's right for her. Maybe) (Tandy Tatsu, she's a hedgehog with silver fur and (unchosen) colour hair, she's got her right ear pierced, left side fringe, ever heard of the Sonic High School magazine? she's based off of that; She's just a normal hedgehog, but she has a special ability; she's able to distort the world around her like in David Guetta's She Wolf music video (which you should watch to understand) Knuckles has a thing for her (but it won't ever be serious) because all the girls call her stupid, and he feels the same way because he gets teased about being stupid aswell.) (Well...how old is she? I may have a good person for her...he's 19, just so you know.) (She's sixteen and a half :3) (Perfect. Here he is.) (*growls and grumbles* i hate Reens... *punches a wall* but alright... i assume you haven't an image of him yet? I'll create another roleplay for us) (I don't have an image of him yet...Another roleplay? Okay.) Pishka: (stops infront of a small stone brick made shrine) Stone.. brick... shrine... (she looks at it) But... i only have shrines made out of bricks found in the forest... these bricks are irregular to this area.. they're darker... ! (she blinks) i am pregnant... a new shrine... means a new person is coming to live with me in this forest... you share my shrine, so it's not yours... which means... this is the shrine our child has been gifted by the mother fig tree... Connor: Wow.... *doesn't want to immediantly pressure her into naming the baby, but does want to name him/her* Pishka: i can still hear what your thinking Connor...(smirks a bit) Connor: ! Oh that's right...well...